Soul Calibur 3in highschool Oo
by Random Person number 3
Summary: What happens when the cast of SCIII is sent to my town? Utter Chaos! D


Hi! Just a way to deal with my video game withdrawels as I am at my cousin's house for Christmas...Anyway. My character (In place of me) Is a little older than I am. That way she will have her license.

-------------------------------------------------

Xianghua sighed as she looked at the demonic blade. This was the second time she had come to face it, and this will be the second time she will have destroyed it. Kilik stepped forward, ready to purrify it since Xianghua looked nervous, "No wait," She looked at him stepping up, "I have to do this." She commented before thrusting Soul Calibur into Soul Edge's eye and moving her sword in it. After a few seconds the sword shattered and Xianghua was sent flying back. She barely noticed the pieces disapearing before she blackout entirly.

She finally came to a few moments later, in Kilik's arms, "It's finally over..." She whispered.

Kilik nodded, "Yeah..." He agreed and let Xianghua up.

She looked around a solemn expression on her face before noticing both Soul Calibur and Kilik's Kali Yuga were vanishing. Suddenly a bright light flashed and they both shieled their eyes. When they could finally see they noticed they were no longer in the lost cathedral, but instead were in front of a strange looking building. The writing on the side said, "Blackfeet High: Home of the Donkeys!" They stared blankly. What was happening? They looked around and finally Kilik noticed something, "Xianghua...we're..younger...".

Xianghua blinked and looked at herself. She looked the way she did when she was 14. "What is going on?" She looked at Kilik.

"Maybe when you destroyed Soul Edge it brought us here.." Kilik suggested then sighed.

Suddenly they heard a squee and Kilik felt someone wrap there arms around him. He blinked and saw a girl giving him a deathgrip hug,"Uh..Hello...? Why are you holding me...?"

The girl looked up at him, eyes changing from a light blue to a forest green behind her glasses, "Sorry," She appologized letting him go, "Its just you look so much like Kilik from the Soul Calibur series."

Kilik and XIanghua blinked and looked at eachother. This gril knew Kilik's name..and said something about Soul Calibur... Kilik looked at her, "How did you know my name...?"

The girl blinked. "Omigod! You _ARE_ Kilik!" She hopped up and down and proceeded to hug Kilik again. Kilik blinked again and tried to pry her off but she wouldn't budge. Kilik sighed, giving up.

"Jazzy, let the poor...teen...breathe!" Another girl walked up, her hazel eyes gleamed and her dark hair held hints of red., her face was holding a smile.

"Awe...b-but it's KILIK!" The girl holding Kilik looked at the other girl like she was nuts, "You'd be doing the same if it was Yunsung or Rapheal."

The other girl grinned sheepishly, "You got me there. But they're not so ha!"

The first girl stuck her tounge out but let go, "Anyways, I'm Jazz and this is my friend, Darkfire."

Darkfire waved, "Hey," she smiled.

Kilik and Xianghua kept staring. Rapheal AND Yunsung? Kilik and Xianghua had met both on their travels, Kilik even fought against Rapheal and purrified both him and his adoptive daughter Amy from Soul Edge.

"Hey!" Darkfire called out, sticking her tounge out, "It's not nice to stare!"

Xianghua was the first to recover from the shock and shook her head, "Well...I guess we won't need to introduce ourselves..but how do you know us?"

Darkfire and Jazz looked at eachother, "My house?" Jazz asked,"Since my parents are out to San DIego to see my brother?" Darkfire nodded, "Alright..Um...Kilik you can ride with me in my mom's car and Xianghua can ride with you?"

"Uh..I don't have my license," Darkfire admitted, "Remember? My mom still hasn't added me to her insurance."

"Ah yeah...so you're all riding with me," Jazz smiled a not all too comforting smile

Kilik and Xianghua couldn't help but stare again, "Be afraid...Be Very afraid.." Darkfire warned, "Who's the bravest out of you two?" Kilik pushed Xianghua foreward, "Poor soul..." Darkfire bowed her head in respect before running to the back of a golden intrepid and putting two of the three seatbelts on, leaving the other one for Kilik.

Jazz laughed evilly and pushed Xianghua and Kilik into the car before climbing in herself and starting the car putting the car into drive and speeding off leaving nothing but dust behind. Kilik could almost swear he saw a line of fire after the wheels but dared not open his eyes to check. Suddenly they came to a stop and Jazz hopped out looking eccstatic, "Made it in two point five minutes! A new record!"

Darkfire climbed out shakilly and after a few minutes walking she hid behind a giant randomly placed rock and proceded to barf. Kilik just sat there eyes closed shut, still too afraid to open them. And I don't even want to begin with poor Xianghua...let's just say she's faired not nearly as well as Darkfire...

Jazz unbuckled both of them and dragged them to her house and taking them down some steps into her room while Darkfire followed, still a little green. "Behold!" Jazz said before pressing something on her TV and grabbing the remote and pressing power...

---------------

So yeah..Please leave a review and tell me how horrible you think this is! 3


End file.
